croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
OW2015
December 2015 * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 11pm: Common Pipistrelle bat still foraging along back gardens/rlwy embankment in drizzly, but unseasonally mild, weather (12°C) November 2015 * 26th - Addington Hills: A nice large specimen of Wood Cauliflower (a fungus) found at the base of a Scots Pine near the tram stop (John Parish) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 6pm: continuing nightly presence along rlwy embankment of actively-feeding Common Pipistrelles (13°C) (GH) October 2015 * 27th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 6pm: Several Pipistrelle bats foraging along embankment (GH) * 27th - Hutchinsons Bank reserve: Male Brimstone on the wing at 12:30. Also a Red-legged Shieldbug and an Orange Ladybird. (John Parish) * 26th - Addington Hills, 11:00. Still a steady flow of worker Hornets to and from a nest fairly near Coombe Lane tram stop. The nest is in a woodpecker hole about 3m up the trunk of a big Scots Pine. (John Parish) * 19th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Small White in flight (quite late!) (GH) * 18th - Hutchinsons Bank reserve: male Brimstone (butterfly) on the wing. (John Parish) * 18th - Purley (Russell Hill): Male Southern Hawker dragonfly still visiting our pond (DAL) * 15th - Chepstow Rise: Further to record of 1st Oct, another late Toadflax Brocade moth larva on Purple Toadflax, this time in next-door neighbour's front garden. (John Parish) * 12th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7pm: Several Common Pipistrelles foraging along rlwy embankment (GH) * 4th - Purley (Russell Hill): Hornet Mimic Hoverfly on holly in the garden (DAL) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park 12.45pm: male Migrant Hawker quartering the lake (GH/JW) * 1st - Chepstow Rise: a single Toadflax Brocade (moth) caterpillar still on purple toadflax in our front garden. (NB: this caterpillar was quite common in the same place during late June/Early July (at least) but, being a relative newcomer as a UK resident, is not illustrated in older guides; have therefore only just discovered the identity of these larvae). (John Parish) * 1st - Purley (Rusell Hill): Common darter at our pond (DAL) September 2015 * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 11am: Garden Tiger caterpillar ("Woolly Bear") in back garden (GH) * 28th - Park Hill Park: Red deer still present this morning and viewed from Fairfield Path. (JB) NB Park Hill Park is currently closed for the safety of the public and the deer. Please do not attempt to enter the park until it has been formally reopened to the public!' * 27th - Coulsdon, Mead Way: Nesting colony of Ivy Bees in front garden. 2 male Brimstone, 7-spot ladybird. (JB) * 27th - Park Hill Park: '''Red deer' still present, with attendant human 'minder'. Watched c.15.30hrs from Fairfield Road fence. N.B. The park is currently closed to the public with all the entrances locked, to safeguard the deer and the public (AJP) * 25th & 26th - Park Hill Park - Red deer, stag. (Twitter) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) early pm: Good nos of Honey Bees & Syrphus ribesii/vitripennis hoverflies feeding on flowering Ivy, but no Ivy Bees (Colletes hederae) seen (as yet!) (GH) * 23rd - Broad Green (Queen's Road Cemetery) 1pm: 4 Small White, 1 Large White, 1 Speckled Wood butterflies (TQ3468) (GH) * 19th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7.30pm: Several Common Pipistrelles foraging along rlwy embankment (GH) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 5pm: Red Admiral landed briefly on garden sycamore, then S (TQ3468) (GH) * 3rd - Shirley Park, Addiscombe (late pm): Painted Lady feeding on flowers in private garden (TQ3466) (Butterfly Conservation website notified) (GH per Chas Gent) August 2015 * 31st - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Despite the damp weather a hummingbird hawk moth was feeding from sweet william flowers then settled briefly on a wall. (JB) * 30th - Farthing Downs: Death's head hawk moth caterpillar, (sorry no photo). Amazing thing, perhaps 12cms long, never seen anything like it! (David Hayes) * 21st - Lloyd Park: A few of the dull purple galls of the gall midge 'Dasineura urticae' on the leaves of stinging nettle. (John Parish) * 21st - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: 7-spot ladybird in garden as well as three bugs as per attached photo. Any idea as to identity would be welcome. (JB) Apparently bugs are final larval instar of a shieldbug! * 21st - Lloyd Park. 12:00: female Brown Hairstreak sunning on brambles adjacent to blackthorn. Allowed Smartphone photography at 100mm. (John Parish). * 21st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12pm: Jersey Tiger in garden (first yellow form this year) (GH) * 17th - Coulsdon, Mead Way: 3 male Brimstones, Holly Blue and Southern Hawker in the garden. (JB) * 17th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Jersey tiger moth (orange form) in garden. My first ever sighting. Also a bee carrying a piece of leaf constantly exploring underside of a hanging basket(JB) Apparently it is a Megachile leaf-cutter bee - thanks to Gavin Hawgood for that information. * 16th - Riddlesdown: Butterflies included 1 Small Blue, several Common Blues, Gatekeepers and Meadow Browns. (JB) * 12th - Purley (Russell Hill): Southern Hawker dragonfly laying eggs around our pond (DAL) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 1 painted lady. (JB) * 11th - Brickfields Meadow: Common darter. (JB) * 9th - Purley (Russell Hill): Jersey tiger moth, common blue, holly blue in garden (DAL) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 11am: Male Migrant Hawker patrolling garden for at least 5 mins (GH) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: terrapin - first seen here. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 8th - Farthing Downs: Chalkhill blue and common blue. (David Hayes) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Painted lady. (JB) * 7th - Hutchinsons Bank Chalkhill Blue, Small Blue, Silver Washed Fritillary, Painted Lady, White Admiral, Glanville Fritillary Caterpillars (Martin Wills) * 7th - Purley (Russell Hill): Common darter by our pond (DAL) * 5th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 7-spot ladybird in the garden. (JB) * 3rd - Purley (Russell Hill): Jersey tiger moth in the garden (DAL) * 2nd - Hutchinsons Bank & Chapel Bank reserves: Butterflies today:- Large White, Small White, Green-veined White, Brimstone, Small Copper*, Small Blue, Holly Blue, Brown Argus, Chalkhill Blue, Common Blue, Peacock, Comma, Silver-washed Fritillary, Dark-green Fritillary, Marbled White, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Ringlet, Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Dingy Skipper*, Small Skipper, Essex Skipper, Large Skipper = Reported to JP by other observers. (John Parish) * 2nd - Chapel Bank reserve: Broad-leaved Helleborine in bloom. (John Parish) * 2nd - Pollards Hill South:a.m.-Jersey tiger, Painted Lady, Peacock & Gatekeeper in garden (MJN) * 1st - Penge (Oak Grove Road) - 2pm: Jersey Tiger in garden (Andrew O'Brien) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 10am: Jersey Tiger (orange variety) sunning itself on back wall of garden (GH) July 2015 * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 11am: Female Volucella zonaria hoverfly feeding on garden buddleia (GH) * 29th - South Norwood Lake 9am: 2 male Purple Hairstreak (TQ3368) (GH per JW) * 29th - Addington Hills: Purple Hairstreak at 09:00. (John Parish) * 26th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: adult male Speckled Bush-cricket (Leptophyes punctatissima) in garden (GH) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: Black-tailed Skimmer on path through Moat Field (DM) * 21st - South Norwood (Penge Rd) 11.45am: Jersey Tiger (orange/''f. lutescens'' variety) in a front garden (photo) (GH per JW) * 19th - Waddon Ponds: Holly blue.(JB) * 19th - Wandle Park: Comma.(JB) * 19th - Hutchinsons Bank: 16 species of butterfly and two moths. Dark Green Fritillary, Small Heath, Small Copper, Holly Blue, Common Blue, Ringlet, Brimstone, Gatekeeper, Comma, Small White, Large White, Green-veined White, Meadow Brown, Marbled White, Small Skipper and Large Skipper. 6-spot Burnet, Silver-Y moths. (Ted Forsyth) * 18th - Selsdon Wood: Silver-washed Fritillary, White Admiral, Marbled White, Red Admiral, Large Skipper, Small Skipper, Speckled Wood, Large White, Small White, Comma, Meadow Brown, Ringlet and Gatekeeper butterflies and six-spot Burnet Moth. (Ted Forsyth) * 16th - Purley (Russell Hill): Jersey Tiger Moth in moth trap (DAL) * 15th - Sanderstead: Flying ants emerging in vast numbers and providing food on the wing for Herring Gulls.(JB) * 13th - Park Hill Park. Female Stag Beetle this am (John Parish) * 11th - Shirley Park Golf Course: Roedeer hind and fawn bounding across the 6th fairway at 08:00. (John Parish) * 10th - Park Hill Park: Marbled White - first record at this site in my experience. (John Parish)) * 10th - Kings Wood: 3 white admirals, 3 silver washed fritillaries, single marbled white plus a '''''PURPLE EMPEROR. (Brian Thomas * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: First Gatekeeper and Essex Skipper for the year. (JAH/DM) June 2015 * 30th - Lloyd Park: Butterflies this am:- Large White, Holly Blue, Red Admiral, Painted Lady, Comma, Marbled White, Meadow Brown, Ringlet, Speckled Wood, Large Skipper. Also Emperor Dragonfly, Large Red & Common Blue Damselflies. (John Parish) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: Male Stag Beetle moribund on path, Black-tailed Skimmer, Emperor Dragonfly, many Comma, Small Tortishell and Meadow Brown. (JAH/DM) * 29th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) pm: Large Skipper (2), Large White (2), Small White (3), Holly Blue (5), Small Tortoiseshell (2), Speckled Wood (1), Marbled White (1) - all attracted to flowering Greater Knapweed along rlwy embankment (TQ3468) (GH) * 27th - South Norwood Lake mid am: Large Skippers & Ringlets out in force, plus male Broad-bodied Chaser (TQ3368) (GH per JW) * 24th - Hutchinsons and Chapel Bank reserves: (11:30 - 15:30). Butterflies on the wing today: Marbled White and Ringlet out in force, "Smessex" Skipper also new for the year. Also seen Brimstone, Small Blue (c8), Common Blue, Comma (c5), Small Tortoiseshell (3), Meadow Brown, Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Large Skipper. (John Parish). * 24th - Riddlesdown: 7-spot ladybird. Rather worrying that this is probably my first sighting this year! (JB) * 23rd - Sanderstead: Magpie moth in garden. (JB) * 19th - Lloyd Park (am): Two male Emperor Dragonflies interacting over one of the fields and a male Broad-bodied Chaser at the pond. Small group of the long-horned moth Nemophora degeerella dancing. Galls of the midge Dasineura fraxini found on Ash leaves. Probably the best number ever of Pyramidal Orchid spikes coming into bloom in the usual small patch and Greater Yellow Rattle more widespread in the park than ever this year. (John Parish) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Green Hairstreak. (JAH) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Dead Common Shrew and several Hairy Shieldbugs (Dolycoris baccarum) along path through Moat Field. (DM) * 15th - Purley (Russell Hill): Blue damselfly at our pond (DAL) * 12th - Lloyd Park (am): Butterflies:- Common Blue, Red Admiral, Meadow Brown (a few, my first of year), Speckled Wood, Large Skipper (my first of the year at this site, but seen at Chipstead on 7th June). Also Bee Orchid in usual area. (John Parish) * 12th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) late am: freshly dead male Stag beetle (5cm long, excluding antlers), plus well camouflaged male crab spider Misumena vatia on nettle leaf (GH) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: Terrapin - first sighting here since 1999 (JW) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: Painted Lady and Cinnabar Moth (both firsts for year for site). (JAH/DM) * 8th - Coulsdon: pair of large red damselflies mating in a Mead Way garden. (JB) * 5th - Melville Avenue, S. Croydon: nice female Puss Moth found on pavement (AJP) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: Broad-bodied chaser.(JW) * 4th - Hutchinsons Bank (pm): Butterflies - Green-veined White, Orange-tip, Brimstone, Small Blue, Common Blue, Peacock, Painted Lady, Speckled Wood, Small Heath, Glanville Fritillary, Dingy Skipper. Also a Slow Worm. At least 30 Spikes of Man Orchid on Chapel Bank. (John Parish) * 3rd - Lloyd Park: Insects this pm: Butterflies - Brimstone, Large White, Common Blue, Small Copper, Peacock, Comma, Speckled Wood. Dragonflies - Broad-bodied Chaser, Large Red Damselfly, Azure Damselfly. Sawfly - 'Tenthredo brevicornis'. Shieldbug - Dock Bug ('Coreus marginatus'). (John Parish) May 2015 * 27th - Addington Hills: Roe Deer - three separate (well-spaced) sightings of single does during the morning. (John Parish) * 27th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): pair of mating large red damselflies, pair of newts in pond. JB) * 25th - Park Hill Park (09:00): Painted Lady butterfly, in fine condition. (John Parish) * 23rd - Hutchinsons Bank Reserve: Butterflies recorded today in generally dull conditions were:- Green-veined White, Orange Tip, Brimstone, Brown Argus, Common Blue, Small Blue, Peacock, Glanville Fritillary (about 5 seen today but, on the basis of transect counts in better conditions earlier in the week, Martin Wills considers 50 to 60 to be present!), Small Heath, Speckled Wood and Dingy Skipper. Also a handsome Wasp Beetle. (John Parish) * 22nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Newts in garden pond - first seen this year.(JB) * 21st - Mead Way, Coulsdon: A frog took up residence in a minute garden pond within an hour of overgrown vegetation being removed. (JB) * 20th - Shirley (Freshfields) 8pm: young Badger in long grass of neighbouring front garden (GH per Sheila Mason) * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 9pm: 1 or 2 Common & 1 Soprano Pipistrelle foraging along rlwy embankment (GH) * 16th - Hutchinsons Bank & Chapel Bank Reserves: Butterflies today:- Green-veined White, Orange Tip, Brimstone, Green Hairstreak, Holly Blue, Brown Argus, Common Blue, Peacock, Comma, Glanville Fritillary, Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Grizzled Skipper, Dingy Skipper. Also two Common Lizards and a Slow Worm, the latter missing a section from the tip of its tail but nevertheless able to move forward or backwards with equal speed. (John Parish) * 14th - Farthing Downs: 2 roe deer, fox, molehills, rabbits.(JB & SH) * 14th - Kings Wood: fox, molehills. (JB & SH) * 13th - Lloyd Park. 09:00: Roebuck; Pygmy Shrew (deceased). (John Parish) * 10th - Sanderstead Plantation: Badger running up path in front of me about 04:20. (JB) * 11th - Purley (Russell Hill): 2 large red damselflies around our pond (DAL) * 10th - Selsdon Park: roe deer. (JB) * 10th - Riddlesdown: At least 6 roe deer in three groups of two. (JB) * 10th - Kings Wood: fresh molehills. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: Wood mouse feeding on scraps for 30 mins in broad daylight (GH) * 6th - Hutchinsons Bank & Chapel Bank Reserves: During brief sunny intervals at HB this am:- Green-veined White, Dingy Skipper & Grizzled Skipper butterfies. At CB, a Common Lizard and numerous Roman Snails. Flowers in bloom include Wild Strawberry (abundant), Herb Robert, Herb Bennet, Crosswort, Primrose, Cowslip, Goldilocks Buttercup, Moschatel, Yellow Archangel, Wood Spurge, Sweet Woodruff, first Red Campion, massed Common Twayblade (at CB - first orchids of the season). (John Parish) * 4th - Lloyd Park: butterflies on the wing this am: Brimstone, Green-veined White, Orange Tip, Holly Blue, Peacock, Speckled Wood. (John Parish) * 4th - Selsdon Park: young roebuck. (JB) April 2015 * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Orange Tip (1m), Small White (3), Holly Blue (c15), Speckled Wood (1) (TQ3468) (GH) * 27th - South Norwood Lake 9am: 5 Speckled Wood butterflies (TQ3368) (GH per JW) * 27th - Purley (Russell Hill): Speckled Wood butteryfly in garden (DAL) * 25th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: Wood mouse feeding on scraps in garden (GH) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: Small White (1), Holly Blue (6), Comma (1), Peacock (1) & Speckled Wood (1) (TQ3468) (GH) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: Common Pipistrelle(45kHz), Daubenton, Noctule (Ernie Thomason) * 21st - Grange Park (Old Coulsdon): Male Brimstone, Small White Butterfly.(Ernie Thomason) * 20th - Coulsdon Memorial Ground: Holly Blue, Male Brimstone (Ernest Thomason) * 18th - Selsdon (Markfield): Hedgehog (first there in 45 years!) feeding on peanuts beside a fox which left when a badger arrived. (Ted Forsyth) * 18th - Addington Hills: Bat Group check of the approx. 100 bat boxes in place produced 17 roosting Brown Long-eared Bats and a single Noctule. The long-eared obviously like company, all 17 being contained in just three boxes (3, 5 and 8 respectively to a box). (John Parish). * 18th - Purley (Russell Hill): Orange tip butterfly in garden (DAL) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Common Pipistrelle(45kHz), Daubenton, Noctule & Poss Leisler's bats (Friends of South Norwood Country Park walk) * 17th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Holly blue in garden. (JB) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2-3pm: Large White (1m), Small White (1), Small Tortoiseshell (1), Holly Blue (30+) butterflies, plus several Hawthorn Shieldbugs through (TQ3468) (GH) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: Orange-tip, Green-veined White, 2 Peacock, Small Tortishell, Comma, 4 Speckled Wood. (JAH/DM) * 14th - Hutchinsons Bank: Butterflies passing during workday:- Orange Tip, Brimstone, Holly Blue, Peacock, Small Tortoiseshell, Comma, Speckled Wood. (John Parish) * 14th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): bee fly, buff-tailed bumblebee, prob tree bee, comma, male orange tip, several brimstones, peacock and large white. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2-3pm: Small White (1), Peacock (1) & Holly Blue (<20) butterflies through (TQ3468) (GH) * 14th - Purley (Russell Hill): Holly blue butterfly in garden (DAL) * 12th - Hutchinsons Bank/Chapel Bank LWT Reserves (11:00 - !3:00). Roe Deer, Rabbit, Grey Squirrel, Common Lizard (all singletons). Butterflies: Brimstone (17No, all but 2 being males), Orange Tip (2No, both males), Peacock (24No), Small Tortoiseshell (17No), Comma (7No), Peacock (24No). Masses of Bee-Flies of various colours and sizes, many using that fearsome proboscis to take nectar from Primrose or Dog Violet flowers (some individuals visiting both plants apparently at random so not seeking out suitable flowers by colour). Other flowers in bloom included Cowslip, Dogs Mercury, Wood Spurge, Wood Anemone, Wild Strawberry. (John Parish) * 12th - Selsdon Park GC: pair of roe deer - different area from those seen on 8th. (JB) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 1 Small White & 1 Peacock butterfly through, plus several foraging female Hairy-footed Flower Bees (TQ3468) (GH) * 9th - Grange Park (Old Coulsdon): 4pm: Male Brimstone (Ernest Thomason) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 2 male Brimstone & 4 Holly Blue butterflies through (TQ3468) (GH) * 9th - Purley (Russell Hill): Peacock butterfly in garden (DAL) * 8th - Hutchinsons Bank NR: Common Shrew and 2 Common Lizards disturbed while strimming the verges of the bridleway. 4 Brimstone, 1 Green-veined White, 3 Peacock and 1 Comma butterflies seen in vicinity. Horribly mangy Fox on top path. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 2 male Brimstones & 1 Peacock butterfly through SE (TQ3468) (GH) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Brimstone and peacock butterflies in garden. Also 1 7-spot ladybird (must report it to Big Spring Watch), queen buff-tailed bumblebee, several pond skaters and an unidentified small bee. At least two bee flies. (JB) * 8th - Selsdon Park: male and female roe deer.(JB) * 7th - Grange Park (Old Coulsdon): 4pm: Male Brimstone (Ernest Thomason) * 7th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: Male Brimstone foraging in back garden for at least 10 mins (TQ3468) (GH) * 7th - Purley Beeches: 2 brimstone butterflies, 1 small tortoiseshell.(JB) * 6th - Sanderstead: At last, first Brimstone butterfly in our garden this year. Then another three in Briton Hill Road, two in Church Way and one in cemetery - all males. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: Several Peacock butterflies flying along rlwy embankment (TQ3468) (GH) * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 9pm: Several Common & a probable "Soprano" Pipistrelle feeding along railway embankment in drizzly conditions (GH) March 2015 * 31st - Hutchinsons Bank, late am : On a sheltered stretch of the nature trail, Bee-fly and Common Lizard among the primrose blooms and three or four Brimstone butterflies passing by in the sunshine. (John Parish) * 26th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7.30pm: Several Common Pipistrelles feeding along railway embankment (GH) * 18th - South Norwood Lake mid am: 2 queen Buff-tailed Bumblebees nest searching (GH per JW) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7pm: Common Pipistrelle foraging along railway embankment (GH) * 7th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee foraging in garden (GH) * 7th - Purley(Russell Hill): Brimstone and red admiral in garden (DAL) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: First butterfly of the year, probably a peacock.(JB) February 2015 * 27th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Red Admiral quartering the back garden, then S (TQ3468) (GH) January 2015 * 19th - South Norwood Lake 8.30am: single Buff-tailed bumblebee worker (no pollen sacs) feeding on Mahonia (GH per JW) * 13th - South Norwood Lake 9am: several Buff-tailed bumblebees feeding on Mahonia (GH per JW)